Dance In Your Blood
by iiVivaLaHeichouii
Summary: "Dance, when you're broken open. "Dance, if you've torn the bandage off. Dance in the middle of the fighting. Dance in your blood. Dance when you're perfectly free." The world is changing, but this dance has been a comfort. Thank you, Eren Jaeger.


**Um. Hey. Sorry for being out of commission for so long. I've been so preoccupied with other things, I haven't written FanFiction in a while. Dammit.**

**So this is an idea that's been floating around in my head. I have a weakness for my OTPs ballroom dancing. So this little fic happened. T'was a CHOICE WITH NO REGRETS. I'm so funny. No I'm not.**

**[Spoilers up til chapter 56] This is set in a semi-AU where Historia Reiss was successfully crowned Queen. She and Eren were never captured by 'Ackerman'.**

**Get ready for sappy fluff. This is rated T for mild language.**

**Because Heichou curses.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"_Dance, when you're broken open. _

_Dance, if you've torn the bandage off. _

_Dance in the middle of the fighting. _

_Dance in your blood. _

_Dance when you're perfectly free." _

_~Rumi_

He hadn't expected that the plan would fare this well, to be quite honest. Quite the contrary. Erwin had a reputation for schemes that could generally be twisted and blown out of proportion, and would sometimes come to bite the Survey Corps in the ass. But he trusted the man with everything he was, so he played along. With this plan especially, one that he called 'Make the Brat the Queen'.

And it worked. Levi was quite surprised.

Now, the success was by no means ultimate- the titans still roamed this Earth. The species wasn't entirely eradicated, so he wasn't content. But this small success meant that they had a bit more control over the situation that humanity was stranded in. It would prove to be useful, and it would give him more freedom (he was a high ranking officer.)

Erwin, the kind soul, was ecstatic when Historia was crowned. So ecstatic that he insisted that a celebration take place. He was jovial and as inspirational as ever, despite the fact that his arm had been torn off. Setbacks didn't tarnish his spirit. But Levi hated social events- this hatred was akin to his hatred of titans. And dirt.

But he had to go along with it, according to Erwin, who gave him a knowing smirk when Levi's expression darkened at the mention of a formal dance. He was also advised to tell his squad that they would report to the dance as well. Which was an awkward business, now that he reflected on it.

"Commander Erwin is hosting a formal dance, to commemorate Historia Reiss' inauguration as Queen inside the walls. We are all expected to attend, you hear?"

"Levi Heichou, are you alright? You seem off…"

"I'm fine, Eren."

"What are we expected to do there?"

"Eat, drink, and make merry, I surmise."

"And we should wear…?"

"Some fancy shit. I don't know. Formal shit for a formal dance?"

"Heichou-"

"No Arlert, you may not skip. I know they need you in Nanaba's place in strategy, but Erwin was adamant. My entire squad is to attend this event. We were an important part of the plan itself, and we are to be considered honored guests."

"You said there would be food…?"

"Yes, Sasha."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. You are all dismissed."

The next night he stood at a table laden with Sina delicacies. Birds stuffed with spices that smelled foreign and tickled his nose, vegetables fried and steamed and drowned in gravy, small sandwiches, fried potatoes, and abundant sweets. Sina had a disgusting multitudinous amount of rationing. The room felt stiflingly hot to him, but Levi couldn't bring himself to unpin his cravat. It was the one thing about him that felt constant and real, and with the Survey Corps in power now, 'normal' was about to change. Historia Reiss sat upon the throne, but Erwin was behind her, pulling the strings. He was bound to have a few tricks up his sleeve that Levi wouldn't necessarily like, but would play along with.

He tried to find his squad members amongst the milling and conversing crowd. Everyone seemed enveloped in mild chatter of some sort. Connie and Sasha stood at another food table, Sasha seemed to be looking greedily at a roast pig of some sort, and Connie chastised her animatedly as she protested with hands held high. Levi snorted in contempt. Those two were always making some sort of mischief.

Jean Kirschtein was conversing with Armin Arlert. The former had a glass of punch (Levi could only hope it was punch- Kirschtein seemed like a lightweight.) The two had grown a lot closer after the most recent expedition outside the walls. Jean's only friend before the bloody battle of Trost was Marco Bodt, according to the Commander. At least he seemed to be warming up to others, and Arlert would be a good influence on him.

Mikasa was alone, standing against the wall with a simple goblet of water. Levi did not know what to think of her. He respected the young woman's talent and adaptability in battle, but he had always wondered more about her relationship with Eren. He remembered the time when Mikasa had blindly flown into a rage after the female titan reappeared. He had to move in and save her sorry ass, all because she had gotten carried away in her madness and attempted to free her 'brother' all on her own. She obviously cared for him in a deeper way than that. But Levi didn't know why this mattered to him at all.

He scanned the crowd without raising his head and looking conspicuous. Where was he…?

Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger stood quite close to him. He didn't seem to be talking to anyone or eating anything. Knowing the teen, he was probably deep in thought about something. Eren had really cleaned up for the event (most likely with Mikasa's help.) He sported a smart looking suit with a collared shirt, but no tie, and his hair had been sufficiently washed and combed. He looked, dare Levi think it, quite dashing.

Levi did not know where he and Eren stood as comrades, to be honest. Their first meeting had been abrupt, awkward, and painful for the latter, but Eren and Levi had grown close on the battlefield. Eren was one of the few people in the Survey Corps who did not judge Levi based on his physical appearance. He respected and idolized the older man, and would take his word for almost everything. He trusted Levi with his life, and Levi was grateful and honored to be on the receiving end of that situation.

Now that Levi had a new squad, Eren was the one member that truly knew the captain. The rest of the team was just getting used to Levi's way of speaking, way of interacting, and way of leading, but Eren knew him. Eren had known him for a while. And Eren was the most perceptive when it came to Levi's mood and Levi's feelings.

Levi had definitely noticed Eren as well. The boy was not overly muscular like the Armored Titan, but he certainly had looks going for him, and Levi recognized that. Eren was at least two or three inches taller than Levi, with long and lean limbs that were toned from 3DMG usage and smooth naturally tanned skin. He had soft brown hair that usually fell over his expressive eyes.

And what eyes he had. They were turquoise and green and gray and blue and seafoam, luminescent orbs that bared the boy's soul. But his soul was pure and untarnished for the moment, his youth and beauty and the persistence he acquired shone like precious gems, shone on forever.

Levi hoped he would never see the day when those lights dimmed.

During Levi's musings, Eren had grown to look even more uncomfortable. His mouth was tilted in a nervous scowl, his arms were crossed over his chest protectively, and his gorgeous eyes flickered from one side to the other. Levi was experienced in interpreting the body language of others. It was something he picked up underground. But that was unrelated.

Levi forced himself to look away from his subordinate, now scanning the gaggle of people to find his coworkers. He nearly yelped when cold fingers brushed the nape of his neck.

"Leeevi..." A voice singsonged. The corporal groaned. He knew that voice anywhere.

"What is it, glasses?" He frowned and turned around to look up at the squad leader.

"You should go ask titan boy for a dance…" Hanji gave a maniacal smile and gestured to the lonely teen. Levi rolled his eyes.

"He's my squad member. I don't associate with squad members like that."

Hanji snorted. "Puh-lease. That doesn't stop you from checking out his ass during tea breaks, does it, Heichou?" She was mocking him. Levi hated it when others mocked him.

"I do not check Jaeger out." He said. A stony silence fell between the two. Hanji snickered.

"That doesn't change the fact that he has a rather nice one, does it?" Why did his friends torment him so? Levi caved in.

"Fine. I'll ask the brat to dance. Doubt he knows how." And Levi stalked away.

He strode up to Eren and held out a single glove covered hand. "Hello, Eren. You've certainly dressed up for the occasion. I like the way you look." He took the opportunity to rake his alabaster eyes across Eren's torso. The boy squirmed slightly under the glare.

"Th-thanks, Heichou. Me too." Eren stuttered.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir, I didn't mean I like the way I look, though, really, I can't say I don't mind they way I look though, that would be a lie, and you don't like lying. But I meant to say I like the way you look too, oh but not just now, like you just said you liked how I looked, I really do like the way you look everyday, Levi Heichou, but yeah, I like the way you look today too…" Eren trailed off.

Levi smirked at the boy's flustered reply. "Thanks, brat. Fancy a dance tonight?" Eren's eyes flickered to his hand and his already existent blush grew deeper. Eren's eyes bored into Levi's expectantly.

"Me...dance with you?" He questioned, and quite uncomfortably.

Levi rolled his eyes impatiently. "Are we going to waltz or not, Eren?" His hand remained stationary. So Eren took it, and they walked onto the dance floor.

The floor was already covered with dancing couples. Christa danced in a flouncy gown and tiara with a guard whom she probably didn't know, her mind evidently elsewhere. Moblit, Hanji's faithful assistant, spun the mad scientist squad leader around with glee. Jean danced with a pretty girl from the Military Police. Mikasa and Armin waltzed happily. Connie and Sasha danced crazily, for Connie obviously didn't know how to handle a girl in his arms. How pitiable.

Eren stood with Levi's hand in his. Was he supposed to lead, or would the headstrong corporal be the man of the situation. Levi looked up at Eren, rolling his eyes for about the fifth time in the night. He snorted when Eren blushed again. Eye roll. Blush. Eye roll. Blush.

"You're taller, idiot. You lead." And with that, Levi picked up Eren's hand and put it on his waist. Eren squeaked, a very undignified sound. Levi's other hand went on Eren's broad shoulder. Eren grasped Levi's waist and began to lead them.

Eren's hand was quite warm, Levi found. Probably due to his unimaginable titan powers. It burned at the touch, and not just with the nerves that came with holding his superior in such an intimate way. He was also a rather accomplished dancer, and seemed to be leading his corporal in a form of Viennese Waltz. Levi resisted the urge to smirk and make a comment that would embarrass the teen further, and instead insisted on making pleasant conversation (for once in his life.)

"Eren, how are your sister and Armin doing?" He asked, subconsciously leaning in slightly. The two males' chests touched, and yet another blush crept up Eren's neck. He twirled Levi around once before answering.

"They're doing fine. They think you're a great squad leader, Heichou. Though I think Armin is feeling a bit pressured with all the new work they dumped on him that Nanaba never finished…" Eren began to speak of his friends happily, and Levi smiled somewhat faintly. The one time the teen looked completely at peace was when he though about his beloved sister and childhood best friend.

Eren finished speaking. So Levi asked him another question.

"You are quite the dancer. Where did you learn?"

Eren thanked Levi. "I learned from my mother and father, when they were still alive. Sometimes when father was home he and mother would sing and waltz in our kitchen. Father though dancing was very refined. It was important to him, so Mikasa and I learned to do it too."

Levi nodded in response. He looked up at the titan boy, who was doing his best to keep his eyes off the corporal. The music was slowing. The dance was nearly over. And Levi wanted nothing more than to stay right here, with the soothing music and Eren's soothing voice and the soothing feeling of a warm hand pressed into his hipbone.

So humanity's strongest soldier pressed a quick, sweet kiss to his subordinate's soft lips and let go of him, sashaying away through the crowd and disappearing within seconds. Eren pressed his fingertips against his mouth, eyes lighting up.

What a nice dance it was.

"_Dance, when you're broken open. _

_Dance, if you've torn the bandage off. _

_Dance in the middle of the fighting. _

_Dance in your blood. _

_Dance when you're perfectly free." _

_~Rumi_

**AN: Yeah, that kind of sucked. I'll rewrite it eventually. For now, tell me what you think, and thanks for reading! Arigato Gozaimasu, and Sayonara!**


End file.
